The Intervention
by anonymousfriend27
Summary: Tikki and Plagg secretly plan to get their holders to discover each other's identities, while hoping they'll finally reveal their feelings for each other at the same time.


**I wrote most of this while I was supposed to doing physics, so it's pretty short and sweet.**

**Check out Speckleflower and head over to FictionPress if you want to read some of my originals!**

**Enjoy!**

**—**

"Adrien, look _very_ carefully at this picture." The kwami slid a photo across the table, his expression more solemn and calm than Adrien had ever seen it. Plagg _never_ took anything seriously. Adrien studied the picture, raising an eyebrow, "That's Ladybug. What is this Plagg?" Plagg shushed him, placing another picture next to the first. "Quiet, kid, now look at this one."

"That's Marinette. Why do you have a picture of Marinette? I've never even seen this photo before, where exactly did you-"  
"Look at the pictures, kitten," Adrien bristled at the nickname and at Plagg's interruption. He did as he was told. "Notice anything?" Plagg asked hopefully.

Adrien wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing. "They're both my friends... they know each other-"  
"You're saying things you know, kid, not looking for things you don't." He frowned at the pictures, "Looking for things I don't know? What do you-" Adrien stopped, his mouth falling open.

"Oh. Oh my..."

Plagg laughed manically, falling off the edge of the table. Adrien barely noticed, "Marinette is-" Plagg nodded, grinning, "I knew you had it in you, kitten!" His mind went blank, one thought replaying over and over in his head, "Ladybug is Marinette." He looked up at Plagg, "Plagg, I have to go find her!"

"About time."

—

"Marinette, Plagg and I have decided that it's time for you and Chat Noir to share your secret." Tikki told her. Marinette thought that her kwami's intense expression looked very cute. She tried to concentrate. "What secret?" She asked.

"Shush, just look at this picture of Chat Noir," Tikki placed a picture of her partner on the table. "And this is relevant, why?" Tikki silenced her with a sharp glare. "Nope, we're not talking about this. Now look at the pictures of Adrien on your wall." Marinette shrugged, deciding to just go along with it- as if Tikki was going to let her do anything else. Tikki lifted a black marker in the air, drawing on the face of one of Adrien's pictures.

The kwami floated backwards, letting Marinette see what she'd done. "Tikki, why have you drawn a mask on Adrien?" She stared at it dreamily, "Why would anyone want to cover up his perfec-" "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Stop daydreaming and actually look."

Marinette did what Tikki told her, her eyes flicking from Chat Noir to Adrien. "I never realised how similar they looked." She said. Tikki looked at her expectantly, "Exactly." Marinette felt her eyes widen in shock, an involuntary gasp slipping past her lips, "What? No. Adrien is Chat Noir!" She stilled, her weak knees finally collapsing under her weight. "What?" She repeated.

"Thank God. I thought you'd never see it." Marinette felt an uncontrollable squeal building in her throat, although it was so high pitched that Marinette was sure that not even dogs would be able to hear it. "Marinette?" Tikki patted her head, "Oh Mari..."

"I- I- how?" Tikki beamed at her, motioning for her to stand up. "Come on Marinette! Let's go find him, I'm sure he's on his way!"

—

Chat Noir felt his heart flutter with excitement as he leapt across the rooftops towards Marinette's house. About halfway there, a flash of red caught his eye, Ladybug gracefully jumping towards him. "Marinette!" He exclaimed, forgetting any caution.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she slowed to a stop, "Would you be quiet? Just because you know doesn't mean I have to reveal my identity to all of Paris!" He grinned at her apologetically, "You know I know?"  
She nodded, "I know you're Adrien too. Scheming little kwamis; usually I'd blame Plagg, but Tikki was a bit too happy that their plan worked." Adrien laughed, imaging the kwamis meeting up in secret to put their plans together.

Adrien detransformed, Marinette copying him a moment later. "I can't believe I didn't realise Chat Noir was you the whole time. I kept rejecting you for-" She frowned, looking very nervous. Adrien leant his head to the side, observing her. "What do you mean? Rejecting me for who?" He asked, she shifted uncomfortably. Adrien didn't push her.

"I'm so happy you're Ladybug, Mari!" Adrien told her, smiling as her expression brightened, "It certainly cleared something up for me." He scratched the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly, "I was devoted to Ladybug, sure, but I could hardly deny that I was developing feelings for you too. The only reason I never perused them was because I didn't want to betray Ladybug." Plagg chuckled, a devilish smirk plastered across his face.

"I was rejecting you for _you_!" Marinette blurted out suddenly, blushing furiously, "I've had a crush on you since the day we met. Well, I say 'a crush'..." Adrien couldn't keep his smile of his face. "She means that she's head-over-heals in love with you, Adrien." Tikki told him, floating over to Plagg, after placing a comforting hand on Marinette's red cheek, for a moment.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, entwining their fingers. "You're in love with me, Mari?" He asked softly.

"It's happening, Sugarcube," came Plagg's excited whisper behind him. He ignored the kwami, focussing on Marinette. She nodded, "I do. I love you, Adrien." Adrien froze. He'd wanted to hear Ladybug say that for so long that he couldn't believe it now he was actually hearing it. "I love you too." He told her, pulling her to his chest.

"I can't breathe, Tikki," Adrien frowned as he listened in, but didn't move. He felt safe in Marinette's arms. "Oh Plagg!" Tikki sighed deeply, as if this was something that had happened before. "They're so cute, Sugarcube." Plagg gasped, and his voice wobbled, as if he were holding back tears, "I can't bare it." Adrien closed his eyes, and let out a laugh, Marinette giggling at almost exactly the same time.

—

"Don't laugh at me." Plagg mumbled, pouting sulkily. Tikki smiled at the scene before her. Marinette and Adrien held each other. Plagg was beside her. "Don't be so grumpy, you silly cat." She told him, "I have to admit, they are pretty cute." Plagg grinned with satisfaction as she agreed with him. Tikki always knew how to make him happy; he was painfully predictable sometimes.

"I think we'll all be okay now."


End file.
